Meekola
Background For as long as he could remember, Meekola has been alone living in the outskirts of Elyssium. From young, he does not understand why he had been abandoned until he came across a pond looking at his own reflection. To his horror, he saw himself with two different color of iris, on the left is purple while on the right is orange. As he grew up, he discovered using his left eye he could see spirits and wisps however he has no way of communicating with them while with the right he has longer sight. Soon after, a female half-elf sorcerer came and took abode near the outskirts of Elyssium. She then took Meekola under her wing and taught him magic and the ways of the world. She also fashioned a crude longbow from the woods of the tree and gave it to Meekola as a gift. He would then practice archery in the day while studying magic during the night. Not long after, the sorcerer died of unknown disease. With her dying breath, she entrusts her life-long mission, which is to recover a spellbook lost in the greatwar and this spellbook is last heard held by a late Sudan king’s wife. With this, Meekola decided to venture out of Elyssium to complete his mentor life-wish. Before he departed, he came across this egg residing in his mentor hut. It turns out to borne a baby red dragon and it attaches to Meekola immediately. Meekola decided to name her “Scarlet” as it was the color of the dragon. Ever since he got Scarlet, he had a tattoo at the back of his left hand which looks like a circle with a W sign. Vital Statistics Name Meekola Age ? Gender Male Height 5'9 Weight 100lb. Eyes Purple (L) Orange ® Hair Blood Skin White Race Elf Class Wizard/Ranger Level 2 HP 19 Alignment Lawful Good Deity - Size Medium Speed 30ft. STR 10(+0) DEX 18 (+4) CON 14 (+2) INT 20 (+5) WIS 10 (+0) CHA 10 (+0) Armor Class 14 Touch AC 14 Flat-Foot AC 10 Initiative +6 CMB 1 CMD 15 Base Attack +1 Melee Atk. +1 Longsword 1d8 Ranged Atk. +6 Longbow 1d8 Fort. Save +4 (+2 vs spells) Reflex Save +4 (+2 vs spells) Will Save +2 (+2 vs spells) Feats & Traits Traits: Exile Trait Soon after Meekola half-elf mentor died, he were forced to flee his homeland. Chance or fate has brought Meekola to Kalimart, and it's there that his money ran out, leaving him stranded in this small town. Meekola are also being pursued by enemies from his homeland, and that has made him paranoid and quick to react to danger. Bonus: Meekola gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Lore Seeker ''Trait Meekola studied magic intensely during his tutelage under his mentor, and he hopes to increase that knowledge by adding ancient lore. He came across to Kalimart, hoping to study the ancient monuments around the region and discover some leads related to his mentor life-mission of finding the lost spellbook. '''Bonus:' *Meekola is particularly adept at casting three spells (Sleep, Web, Stinking Cloud ), so they function at +1 caster level when he casts them, and their save DCs (if any) gain a +1 bonus. *+1 trait bonus to Knowledge(Arcana) checks. Feats: Combat Casting Feat Meekola is adept at spellcasting when threatened or distracted. Bonus: Meekola gets a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Point-Blank Shot ''Feat Meekola is especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close targets. '''Bonus:' Meekola gets a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Equipment To be updated. Category:Playable Characters